


Lazy Sundays

by imaydisappear



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaydisappear/pseuds/imaydisappear
Summary: Sasuke doesn't usually say sappy things but when he does, he doesn't (intentionally).





	Lazy Sundays

"C'mon bastard, let me sleep some of us work late." Naruto whined as he tried his best to ignore the tickles Sasuke's fingers caused. A restless Sasuke meant bad news for a sleep deprived Naruto and his lazy Sunday. Sasuke gave no outwardly response other than continuing his torture with barely there grazes of his long pale fingers. Even with his eyes stubbornly closed Naruto could tell you that his boyfriend of 4 years was smirking at the back of his head.

Living with each other, contrary to popular belief, came easy. Making dinner when the other worked late, splitting chores, and being awfully domestic... They were so in synch Sakura once told them to "Stop being so disgustingly married, geez.", not that they gave her any other responses than, smirking and grinning like it was rehearsed beforehand just to spite her. But now Naruto was questioning whether the decision to live together was a smart one. A man needed his sleep dammit! But Naruto was nothing if not stubbornly optimistic. He was positive that he could go back to sleep even if the boyfriend dearest had other plans. He  _was_ the most stubborn ninja after all. 

Of course when he flinched and sat up to escape that nervous feeling Naruto remembered that where he was stubborn Sasuke was ruthless and he would use any means to get whatever he wished. Them being jabbing his fingers harshly into Naruto's back dimples. Not cool man, not cool. It wasn't Naruto's fault that his body was weird and sensitive in strange places. It may be his fault that Sasuke knew all his buttons. It was definitely bastard's fault that he had to open his eyes to glare. Glare at Sasuke and then the alarm clock right by their bed. Before he could digest the warm fuzzy feelings the word "their" brought to his stomach he recognized the bright stabbing lights as 5.48. Five freaking forty eight in the goddamn morning. 

 

"Stop whining stupid." was the first sentence to be heard from Sasuke that morning which also let Naruto know that he voiced his former thoughts. Naruto smothered his face in the pillow -and completely missed the fond look on Sasuke's face- while murmuring profanities into it. He then turned to window before facing Sasuke and exclaiming -rather loudly for this early in the morning- "Sas'ke what the fuck? The sun isn't even up yet!" with all the seriousness and annoyance he could muster.

Normally this isn't all that rare. Sasuke sometimes can't sleep at all throughout the night and gets bored after a while and bothers Naruto into waking up so he won't have to lay in dark and silent with nothing to do. Naruto knowing his sleeping problems and being the good boyfriend that he is, usually doesn't mind. But you see, as stated before he had to work late the day before so he's grumpy and tired. Even though he was throwing a tantrum, he would have gotten up eventually, Sasuke knew this.

What he didn't know however, how the next words left his mouth. Perhaps it was the way Naruto was trying the Uchiha Glare but miserably failing and instead looking like an angry puppy, or because Sasuke himself was also tired and restless and it got his mouth moving. No one shall ever know. But Sasuke Uchiha,  _Sasuke Uchiha_ , uttered the sentence that would be the cause of his red cheeks the following week.

"Well if you would get out of the bed,  _my_ sun would be up."

It was cheesy, it was stupid and it was like a failure granted pick up line. It was also the reason Naruto sat up so quickly he almost gave himself a whiplash. His brain slowed even further by his lack of sleep worked twice as hard to understand and answer. But mortification caught up to Sasuke sooner than you could say the word and he was off the bed and in the bathroom in seconds.

When it went through all the needed neurons, Naruto's first instinct was to laugh. And he would have if the situation had been any different. But this was Sasuke and Naruto was so stupidly smitten that this was just adorable and Sasuke was to be adored. So with humbled feelings and a large smile he opened the door to bathroom, grabbed his objecting bastard and went down the stairs to have some mushy -and way too early- breakfast.

After all Sasuke didn't usually say sappy things but when he did it was cherished and only slightly ridiculed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Assuming that you read it, I hope you also enjoyed it. I have no excuse for this rather stupid story other than midterms. (It's actually a pretty good excuse.)
> 
> It feels a little over the top and summary is plain stupid. But I still feel like sharing this so hopefully you will point out my mistakes again. Thank you.
> 
> Have a nice day/night.


End file.
